The Fullmetal Racer
by Navaka114
Summary: Rookie Dirtbike Rider Fullmetal trys to get into the big leagues while just trying to survive with his brother while repaying a gang lord who practically owns them. One day he meets another teenage bike rider...with golden hair. "I'm Al." EdWin AlMei


The Fullmetal Racer

Summary: Rookie Dirtbike Rider Fullmetal is trying his hardest to get into the big leagues while just trying to survive with his brother while repaying a gang lord who practically owns them. One day he meets another teenage bike rider with golden hair who is very familiar…who is he? _"My name is Alphonse." _EdWin AlMei

**To all those reading this, I wasn't going to publish this due to the fact that I had just come up with this idea one day. The reason why I did put this on this AWESOME site is because I was kind of sad just leaving it to rot in my folders. So…****Welcome to The Fullmetal Racer!**

**This one is for you CBTL. As everything else in my life is. **

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a cool and windy mid September day in the capital of Amestris in Dublith the third biggest modern city of Amestris. The wind was blowing around the remaining multi colored leaves across the blacktopped roads with pale, yellow lines running down the center.

But no one was on those roads. Everyone in Dublith had gathered in one particular place. They had all gathered in the race of Dublith for the Dirt biking race that would decide who would go to the qualification in Central the biggest city in all of Amestris and capital. The winner would also receive a lot of money in cash.

(A/N like I said in Memory Wiped I have no idea what Amestris money is called so it will be "Lot of money, little bit of money, and so on)

And there were bets on who would win; everyone thought it would be Number 8 called SnowSlasher the best Dirt biker in Dublith.

Or so SnowSlasher thought.

"Coming up in first is the SnowSlasher, no surprise there folks! And in coming up close in second is… The rookie called Fullmetal Alchemist! Folks! The Fullmetal just may take home this year trophy if he keeps it up!"

"Go Pipsqueak!" Yelled the FullMetal's Manager from the stands with his identity-hiding helmet. "Keep going and give it some gas! Only five laps left!"

The Fullmetal bristled angrily from on top of his bike as he yelled into his mike connecting him to his manager while semi concentrating on the course.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT AN ANT WOULD LAUGH AT HIM!" He screamed angrily while going around a turn trying to catch up with the lead biker, Number 8.

His manager rolled his eyes. "Please Pipsqueak," Fullmetal wished he could punch him. "You know I didn't just say that. But if you lose this race I can guarantee that an ant WILL laugh at you."

He smirked. He could tell that the Fullmetal wanted to kill him right now. But they needed to concentrate on the race; they had worked so hard to get the rider of Number 14 (A/n that is the Fullmetal's bike's number…because it's my favorite number!) get to the place he was now. They had worked for months and months to get even close to spitting on this almost sacred place.

It seriously had been murder to get here. But now that they were here… they weren't going to go any lower ever again and only higher and higher! They couldn't afford to lose this!

Meanwhile on the dirt bike and going through all the turns of the medium rated course the FullMetal kept his eyes on the course and more importantly on Number 8 in front of him. He would win! He had to win! They needed the money from this!

His right hand clutched the right handle, probably putting a dent in it from his metal amputation similar to the one on his left leg. He could remember perfectly clear how he got them…

The Fullmetal quickly shook his head trying to banish the distressing memories. He couldn't think about that right now! He had a race to win after all! With that more positive thought in his head, he hit the gas driving forward with a slight jerk from the acceleration. He was now neck and neck with Number 8 who was called SnowSlasher. SnowSlasher was the reigning champion right now for this particular race.

But FullMetal hoped to change that.

SnowSlasher's bike was a white and blue color scheme with electrifying blue lightning across the sides with seemingly hundreds of ads on the sides. The wheels were mostly covered by the blue and ice white panels. Meanwhile Fullmetal's bike was a red and gold color scheme with visible steel wheels and the absence of even one ad… Fullmetal and his manager didn't have a sponsor like most bike riders… They had an alternate sponsor source…

SnowSlasher and Fullmetal, with great speed exceeding normal, sped around the turn and actually passed other participants of the race trying desperately to pass each other and win the race.

There was only two laps left now…

"Come on Fullmetal!" Yelled his Manager his eyes glued to where his contender was on his dirtbike. "You have this!"

The crowds beside them were now on their feet screaming their heads off, anxiously waiting to see the outcome of this chance-defying race.

But Number 14 didn't hear any of it. He just watched the track, as everything seemed to play in slow motion. He could feel his heart beating loud enough that it pounded semi slowly in his head. He could hear his slow panting breaths and feel the sweat rolling down his neck despite this rather chilly day. The warm sun, though hidden behind the white clouds, seemed to be beating down on his shoulder. Everything in the world was egging him on to go faster. With his brother and his life riding on him winning. He had to win.

He had to win.

A flame, as hot as a white star, of determination seemed to be lit ablaze in his eyes as he pushed the bike to go as fast as possible and leaning his weight into to go faster.

He crossed the finish line in a flash and stopped his bike, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He had made it. He had-He opened his eyes to see-

SnowSlasher right in front of him, waving happily to the crowd like…. like…like he had won.

Like Fullmetal had lost.

Fullmetal stared at the blue and white helmeted rider of the dirt bike. He had…lost.

He heard his manager sign in his mike connecting them together. "Listen, It's okay

E-"

His manager was cut off by the sound of the spokesperson voice. Everyone went silent to hear the results though Fullmetal was sure he lost.

"And the winner is… NUMBER 14 THE FULLMETAL RIDER!"

And Fullmetal, for once in his seventeen years of life, was very glad he wrong. Or was he? He was pretty sure that SnowSlasher won…

(A/n I debating whenever his names should be Fullmetal, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Rider…hm… I should have a poll….) Yelled the loud spokesperson to the cheering crowd.

He saw SnowSlasher freeze from his waving to the crowd and both turned to watch the replay screen as the spokesperson replayed the last few moment of the race in slow motion.

Fullmetal and SnowSlasher eyes widened in their sockets as they watched with large dropped jaws. The last few seconds showed… Fullmetal pulling ahead of SnowSlasher at the last second and passing an inch ahead to win the race.

Fullmetal had won.

He had won.

HE HAD WON!

Fullmetal yelped in joy as he jumped into the air cheering, yet not taking off his mask, screaming happily to the sky praising the god he usually didn't acknowledge as everyone snapped pictures of the new winner and qualifier for the Central Cup.

SnowSlasher came up to the unsuspecting happy almost adult and cleared his throat trying to get Fullmetal attention. But he didn't notice. He had won! 

"Pipsqueak! SnowSlasher is right behind you!" Yelled his manager even though he too had been yelling his head off in happiness like his contender. But seeing SnowSlasher behind his contender made him downright nervous. Would he pick a fight?

Fullmetal momentarily stopped his celebration and looked back at SnowSlasher with a weary look on his face. He didn't want to get into a fight, he would probably permanently physical impair SnowSlasher if they got serious enough. The two just stared at each other for a moment before SnowSlasher took off his mask revealing a teenager the same age as Fullmetal with blonde hair and light purple eyes.

He smiled at Fullmetal and held out a hand for Fullmetal to shake as a sign of trust toward the other racer who had won.

"Nice racing. I'm Russell Tringham known as Number 8 as SnowSlasher. And you?"

For the first time since he had put it on this morning Fullmetal took of his helmet and shook his long golden hair in its tight braid. His large golden eyes held great knowledge in them, but also hid deep suffering inside. But it didn't matter right now. He wiped the sweat from his brow before looking at Russell for a moment.

Fullmetal grinned and put out his hand shaking SnowSlasher's making his eyes light up that Fullmetal wasn't a stuck up jerk. Meanwhile the crowds, since this was the first time seeing Fullmetal with his helmet off, were screaming loudly at his hotness. (A/N Just had to put that in there, Ed is hot, the hottest in Fullmetal Alchemist in my opinion! Al however is the cutest and Envy is second coolest.)

"The name is Edward, Ed for short." He said grinning widely at Russell.

"Big brother!" yelled a voice from behind the two racers. A little boy, who looked exactly like Russell except smaller, came running out from the stands and ran up, hugging Russell who responded just as enthusiastically.

Russell noticed Ed's curious stare and nodded up at his younger brother. "This is my little brother, Fletcher."

"Pipsqueak!" Yelled a voice making Ed's eyes flare again in anger. This time it was Russell and Fletcher's turn to look curiously at Ed and then to the voice that ran towards them.

It was a man, looking around twenty or perhaps even twenty-one, with long, below his knees even, green hair that was spiked out. He had dark, violet eyes and a cocky grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a uniform similar to Ed's making it apparent that he was either a fan or his manager. But since this was one of Ed's first races it was unlikely he was a fan making him Fullmetal's manager.

"Hey Pipsqueak! The reporters are coming! The reporters are coming so…RUN!" (A/n for some reason I was thinking the phrase "The British are coming! The British are coming-)

Ed laughed. "How bad could it be Envy? It's just one of my first races, and as cool as I am I doubt that there is that many…reporters…-"

Ed, Russell, and Fletcher eyes popped open seeing the hundreds of reporters, all hungry to get the story of the teenager who did the almost impossible as just a rookie rider.

Envy yelled when looking back as he ran faster towards Edward with wide and scared eyes. He ran beside Ed panting hands on his knees as he looked up at the confused eyes of Russell and Fletcher. The later both laughed at them and looked at the reporters coming closer.

"So who is this?" Asked Russell nodding to Envy just as the (EVIL) reporters swamped them gushing out questions and comments to the somewhat afraid Ed and Envy.

Ed and Envy looked at each other grinning before answering the question at the same time.

"I'm Pipsqueak's-" Began Envy.

"He's my-" Also began Ed trying to ignore Envy comment.

"Older brother." Said them both at the same time smiling at the cameras as they got the big check saying the sum of money won.

_Somewhere far away in Resembool _

_Alphonse Elric and his best friend Winry Rockbell watched the large TV in Winry's house with wide eyes. _

"_Ed…?" Began Winry. _

"_Yeah…he's a great bike rider!" Exclaimed Al with Winry nodding enthusiastically while blushing at the handsome guy on the TV. "Look's like I'll be going against him in Central." _

"_He's sort of…familiar isn't he?" Asked Winry still blushing a bit. _

_Al nodded. "Yeah, probably because he has gold eyes like my dad and gold eyes aren't very common. Of course his brother had violet eyes so who knows." _

_Winry nodded and they continued to watch the TV. _

_Both of them not knowing how familiar the golden haired boy on the TV really were._

_Back to Ed and Envy _

Ed sighed. He was exhausted. He lay back in the passenger seat of his and Envy car with his red/gold dirtbike trailing behind in the back. They had just escaped the reporters endless questioning of the golden haired boy and the very annoying Fangirl named Rose Thomas. Envy laughed at him in the drivers seat while keeping his violet eyes on the road.

"Tired out little chibi*1*?"

"I'm….not…small…" Murmured Ed ready to fall asleep. He never thought that dealing with fame was so exhausting. He almost rather dirtbike the track he had just did a hundred times than deal with the aftermath fame.

Ed blinked once, then again feeling the hazy darkness coming over him, and then fell asleep, breathing deeply in peace.

Envy smiled, laughing softly and quietly. He flicked the sleeping Ed in the head lightly.

"Stupid little kid." He said softly. Suddenly he heard his cellphone ring. Before it could wake Ed, Envy grabbed it from the center part of the car where he had placed it and answered it, putting it to his ear so he could speak through the speaker.

"Hello." Envy knew who it was; he didn't even have to hear the voice on the other end to know just who it was.

It was the leader of the Homunculi's. The Homunculi's Gang's Boss.

"Hello _Envy._" Said the elder sounding voice. "I saw you're little brother and you on TV today, so you actually won the cash…excellent."

Envy face turned angry. "Well of course Ed would win! There was no doubt that Ed would get the cash!"

The voice on the other end laughed. "Now don't get mad Envy. That's no way to treat the one who owns you and you're little brother."

Envy slammed his fist to the dashboard making a loud boom. He looked over at Ed to see if he woke him up. He sighed when he saw that he didn't him up and concentrated back on the road.

"You don't own me! Or Ed! Especially Ed!"

He could almost see the voice on the other side of the phone toss aside a hand as if dismissing the thought.

"Oh I do Envy, and you know it. Now…what about my money? I expect my fair share in the profit…say about eighty five percent or so."

"Eighty five percent!" Exclaimed Envy.

The person on the other side laughed. "You should be grateful that I don't raise it to ninety five percent. I have raised you since you were born."

"Yeah! You raised me in that HELLHOLE! Where you raised us wasn't a home! It was a _gang. _Last I heard, gang's are stealing, lying, murdering people, which I know by experience, not somewhere to raise children!"

Envy remembered his old life as a stealing, lying, and murderer. If it wasn't for that day that he had found Ed…he didn't know how he would of turned out today.

"Oh well. The past it the past but I still expect that eighty five percent and I'll have the usual come pick it up from you."

"Greed?" Asked Envy. "Or perhaps Lust or Gluttony? Still stupid names."

The voice laughed. "It'll be Greed, and you shouldn't talk, you also received a name from the Homunculi's Gang. My top member Envy and his little brother… Fullmetal. Personally I think choosing the name Fullmetal is a nice touch, considering...the little accident."

"Ed doesn't care about what you think and that is exactly why he chose that name despite the accident! Now just send over Greed and we'll give the money, just leave us alone."

The voice laughed again. "Very good Envy. Now, goodnight."

Click

The other person hung up enraging Envy only further but he didn't hit the dashboard again knowing that if he did he would wake Ed.

Envy sighed leaning back into his seat and kept his eyes on the road. They were in so deep that they couldn't get out. He drove to where they lived in Dublith, to the one, actually two considering her husband, adult person who actually cared about the two of them.

Envy was old enough to move out with Ed…but they didn't want to. They didn't want to leave the one person who believed in them when no one else did.

Izumi Curtis, their somewhat mother and the person they both respected the most as their Sensei in karate.

She had cared for them ever since the day that they had "left" the Homunculi Gang. It was Izumi Curtis, her husband Sig, and their son, Wrath or Christian.

(A/n like in Memory Wiped I have NO idea what his real name is so I'm making it up)

-Who they had actually met in the Homunculi Gang. In fact it was because of Izumi and Wrath that they had gotten out of there.

Envy pulled into the drive of Izumi Curtis's house and parked inside the garage. He turned off the car and went over to the passenger side opening the door to it. He picked up his little brother putting on his back piggyback way and walked to the door knocking lightly on it incase they were asleep.

Sig Curtis, almost immediately, came to the door and opened it saying nothing to the two of them but just nodded them to go inside. Envy went inside the warm house and was met by twelve-year-old Christian/Wrath.

"Hey Envy. I saw you guys on TV and you guys did great! Ed won!" Exclaimed Wrath.

Envy nodded but shushed him. "Shhh."

He looked over his shoulder at Ed. "Puny is asleep."

Wrath nodded and went into his own room to sleep, it was after all 10:00 at night so it was past his time to go to bed.

It was then that Izumi came out to greet the two of them. She was walking slowly as she always did but still had her head up high in a defiant type way.

"Hello Envy. I saw Ed on the TV, sorry I couldn't be there." She coughed a bit.

Envy nodded, understanding her condition completely. "You know that Ed and I wouldn't want you to be there if you were suffering the whole way through. It's good that you were at least able to see him win on TV." 

Envy put a hand on her shoulder; he was almost as tall as Izumi. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day."

He readjusted Ed on his back and began to walk toward Ed's room. But stopped hearing Izumi talk.

"They called didn't they?" She called after him.

He didn't answer but continued to Ed's room and set his younger brother on the bed to continue his, now, peacefully sleep. He exited the room and then went back to the living room to talk to Izumi. She had sat down on the couch and was now staring at Envy expectantly.

"Talk." She commanded. Envy laughed lightly inside his head, she always knew when they called. Somehow she always knew.

"They called after the race, right as we were going home and asked for their percent. Eighty five percent and they're going to send over Greed."

Izumi said nothing.

Envy sighed. "I'm so sorry that you have to be apart of this Izumi-sensei."

The older woman waved it off. "Don't be sorry, you brought me back my son."

Envy nodded looking down at his feet. Not like they hadn't expected this to not happen, the Homunculi leader wouldn't let them go that easy.

"Also," Began Izumi. Envy looked back up at the smiling face of Izumi. "You and Ed are my sons now so of course mother's have to take care of their children and all the trouble they cause."

Izumi stood up and walked over to Envy hugging him slightly. Then she went down the hall to her room leaving a somewhat stunned Envy.

Envy smirked. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head slowly. Talking to Izumi was always surprising due to the unexpectedness of that woman. He sighed, smiling slightly.

Everything would be fine, him and Ed just needed to find a way to get out of the group, permanently. Then they would be home free. He stood up and walked to his small room and lay down on his bed looking up at the light blue colored ceiling.

Tomorrow he would take out the Pipsqueak out to eat to celebrate his win today so he actually had something to look forward tomorrow. But for now…he would just try not to worry about it.

Envy thought about back to the conversation before with the Homunculi Gang leader.

Flashback

"_-I have raised you since you were born." _

"_Yeah! You raised me in that HELLHOLE! Where you raised us wasn't a home! It was a gang. Last I heard, gang's are stealing, lying, murdering people, which I know by experience, not somewhere to raise children!"_

_Envy remembered his old life as a stealing, lying, and murderer. If it wasn't for that day that he had found Ed…__**he didn't know how he would of turned out today.**_

End Flashback

Envy really didn't know how he would of turned out if he had never found Ed on the street that day. When he had only been thirteen years old and had already killed tens of people in his lifetime. He had loved killing and stealing…until that day.

That day seven years ago… When he had met Ed.

Ten-year-old Edward, no last name.

Flashback

_Envy grinned evilly as he ran through the streets from the sirens that signified a crime was being committed or had already been committed. In this case, already been committed. _

_He grinned some more knowing that they would never catch him. They never did and even if they did he would just be out of there in no time. He WAS the top member of the Homunculi Gang. He was the best of the best despite being only thirteen! _

_The Homunculi gang consisted of five members, besides the legions of gangs at their feet due to fear of the gang, at the present moment. First was Father, the leader of the group and probably the most dangerous man in the world and even more renowned than anyone in the Underworld. No one really knew where he came from, not even Envy. _

_Speaking of himself, he was Envy and the second member of the Homunculi gang. He wasn't sure what his real name was, or where he came from, but frankly he didn't care. He, as said before, was the most dangerous member of the gang and he was proud of it. _

_Next one to join the gang was a woman he currently called Lust. Apparently Father had twisted her mind about her relationship, a guy name "Sky" or something close to that, and gotten her to join due to her depression over the man. She now was a very useful asset to the team due to the fact that she was very good at manipulating people._

_Next was Gluttony, a big block headed thug that loved to eat nonstop. He was a merciless thug who had a crush on Lust (Who despite the name was interested in no one, probably the "Sky" guy again). Envy despised him since the day that he came onto the team. _

_And last (and who Envy thought was least, besides Gluttony) was a man with a bigger mouth than Gluttony. He was an annoying idiot named Greed. (A/n Don't get me wrong, I love Greed! Or more specifically Greed and Ling) He was a good fighter and everything but Envy didn't like him, of course he didn't like anyone. _

_That was everyone in the inner group of the Homunculi Gang. The group of the top fighters in the world trained by a crazy, psychopath killer that could probably order for an entire city to be taken out and have it be completely destroyed the next day. _

_As for what was happening now, he, Lust, and Greed had pulled a robbery today at the biggest and richest bank of all of East City. Lust had gone off to take the money back to Father, the Homunculi Leader, while Greed and Envy were in charge of leading away the police. The reason why Lust got the easy job and Envy and Greed didn't was because Envy enjoyed ticking off the police and no one could trust Greed with money. So, because of that reasoning, Envy and Greed were the runners. _

_Envy had already led away his fair share of police and was now running back home, though he wasn't exactly sure where he was. He thought he knew where he had been going but right now he didn't have any idea where he was. _

_He stopped running, already far away enough from the sirens and military, and looked around trying to gain his bearings. He wasn't in downtown, he knew downtown by heart, so he must be in the railroad part of town that had trains coming from Resembool. _

_He lied back on a light post breathing deeply just noticing how tired he was from all the running. Not that he minded, it just meant that he would get stronger and faster. That was something he needed, more power and strength! Until he was the strongest in the world he was nothing! _

_Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream, yet one that didn't sound like a woman but more like a child, and the sound of a trashcan being pushed over and hitting the black topped road from an alleyway beside him. _

"_Come here brat!" Yelled a gruff voice from the alley. _

"_Who cares…" Thought Envy resting his head back on the light pole, no light shone from the pole leaving him in darkness only illuminated by the moon's shine. _

_He heard the scream again and he opened his eyes annoyed. Couldn't whoever was mugging the kid keep him quiet! He heard the scream again and, not being able to take the annoying sound anymore, he began to walk towards the alleyway with an irritated expression on his face. _

_Just as he thought there were five people in the alleyway, four grown men had cornered a little boy with, Envy found it interesting, golden hair and bright gold eyes. _

_The little kid was covered with scratches, bruises, and cuts. He had a defiant look on his face despite being back to back with a building. _

"_Who has gold hair and eyes?" Thought Envy to himself. "Who knows…"? _

"_Hey!" Yelled Envy bored to the four grown men dressed in black clothing. "What's you're problem! Keep it down if you're going to mug the kid!"_

_The four men looked back at him with furious expressions that anyone would talk to them that way. The leader, or apparently so, stepped closer to Envy wielding a long metal pole. _

"_You better go before we hurt you kid." Envy bristled. He was thirteen! That was legally a teenager, not a kid! "You better just scamper off and we will pretend that you did nothing wrong."_

_Envy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I have done so many things 'wrong' in my lifetime that it funny. Or at least to me. And as for your comment, __**you **__better "scamper" off before I hurt you."_

_All four of the men looked at Envy for a second and then burst out laughing hitting each other on the arms. _

"_He thinks he can hurt us!" _

_Envy looked at them angrily, sure he got this reaction a lot but that didn't mean he liked it any more per time that it happened!_

_That's when one of the four men stopped laughing and took a good look at him in the moonlight. That man gasped in horror making his other three friends stop laughing and look at him confused. Meanwhile the golden haired kid just watched this all go down knowing that he couldn't get away in a dead end alleyway. _

"_What is it Ted?" Asked the leader guy. _

'_Ted' pointed with a scared look upon his face at Envy. "He-He-He's ENVY!" _

_The three other men eyes widened and the kid just looked at him confused. Envy grinned; this was more of the reaction that he wanted. _

_The leader man narrowed his eyes and then burst out laughing at Envy, making the said Homunculi member want to rip his throat out. "THIS is the feared Envy of the Homunculi Gang? Just a kid!" _

_Envy ran up to the man with lighting fast speed and grabbed his neck staring at him in the eyes with furious red hot, anger. _

"_I'M NOT A KID! I'M LEGALLY THIRTEEN DAMNIT!(A/n pardon the language)" He yelled at the man and throwing him back to the ground. _

_Envy grinned at his scared look. After all, he should be terrified! Terrified as heck! The leader man nodded to Ted and the other two. "Surround him." _

_Envy raised an eyebrow, they knew who he was and they were still taking him on? It was their funeral…literally. _

_The first guy yelled, stupidly alerting Envy of the person who would first be on the ground groaning in pain or dead, and ran toward Envy with the metal pole in hand. He brought down onto where he thought Envy head was only to miss by Envy side stepping and kicking the man in the stomach. _

_Envy then side kicked the man with his right leg to the wall. Then all three came at finally realizing that he wasn't going to go down that easy. _

_What they didn't realize was that Envy wasn't going down, at all. _

_It ended before any of them could even quickly blink. Envy went up to the leader of the small four-man gang and picked him up by the neck again. Envy didn't need a knife to kill the man; he just needed his other hand to finish this. _

_He lifted his hand to finish the man. _

"_STOP!" Yelled a voice and Envy immediately, after hearing the high pitched yell that he recognized to be the little kid, felt a hand on his free arm that was about to end the unconscious man's life._

_He looks down, and what do you know, there was the golden haired kid looking up at him with equally gold eyes. He had that same defiant look upon his small face as he stared at Envy. _

"_What do you want kid!" Asked Envy angrily trying to shake off the golden haired boy, but he held on persistently. "I'm getting rid of this guy, isn't that what you want after he tried to mug you?" _

_Envy didn't know why he cared all of the sudden about the man mugging the strange, golden haired kid but he did. It was weird; he usually cared about nothing else but himself. Back to the current happening…_

_He watched the golden hair kid just stare at him defiantly. "No. I don't want you to kill him, sure he tried to kill me but he doesn't deserve to die."_

_Envy looked at the kid surprised. He hadn't heard that one before, in fact, he had never heard someone trying to protect someone else that they had never met before. Or had someone protect someone else than there own greedy selves for that matter. _

_He then noticed that he had let go of the man and had let him fall to the hard, cold ground. He sighed and looked at the kid who was still glaring lightly at him. _

"_Fine kid." Sighed Envy putting a hand on his brow because of stress. "I won't kill him."  
><em>

_He turned away from the amazed look on the kid's face and wondered what the heck did he just do. He had spared someone… HE HAD SPARED SOMEONE'S LIFE! He, Envy! _

_Was he going crazy or something? _

_He started to walk away, too tired to care about anything and wanting to sleep instead of thinking about this strange happening. _

_Suddenly he felt a hand grab his own. Envy spun around and was even more surprised to see the little kid. The kid was looking down, blushing lightly, but had a scowl on his face making Envy smirk lightly. Then he remembered that the kid was holding his hand so he put on an annoyed face._

"_What do you want Pipsqueak?" Envy said annoyed and smirking at the new nickname of the kid. _

_He didn't expect what happened next. _

_The golden haired boy looked up at him ferociously and began to yell at the thirteen-year-old. _

"_WHO YOU CALLING SO PUNY THAT HE WOULD BLOWN AWAY IF SOMEONE BREATHED ON HIM?"_

_Envy looked at him shocked, he wasn't surprised because of how the kid was talking to him but the reaction of the kid. _

"_Yeah?" Mocked Envy._

_The boy huffed, yet didn't let go of Envy's hand. "Yeah!" _

_Envy chuckled lightly. This kid amused him. Suddenly he noticed something. He didn't know the kid's name yet and they were already arguing like siblings. _

"_What's you're name kid?" Asked the green haired teenager. _

_The boy scowled again looking away red faced. "…My name is…Edward, Ed for short…I think." _

_Envy looked at him confused. "What do you mean, "you think?""_

'_Ed' face suddenly turned a bit panicked and began to talk frantically. "I mean I don't know! I don't know who I am!" _

"_Whoa, whoa kid, uh…err…Ed!" At his name Ed looked up, still with a panicked face, at Envy who began to sweat. He didn't know what to do to calm down this kid! _

"_Uh…how about…uh…_

_Getting Ed on his back he finally recognized where he was and started back home, or as home as the Homunculi base could be. Or perhaps not homey at all. _

_Little did he know from that moment on, the Homunculi base would be forever changed with the arrival of the golden haired boy. _

_End Flashback_

That was so long ago…so much had changed from then. And Envy was glad to say that most of it was for the better.

He was so tired. He blinked, similar to the way that Ed did when tired, and then closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him.

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ATL ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ATL ATL ALT ALT ALT **

**I'm really surprised that I put this up. Completely shocked. If I don't update this, sorry. Like I said before, this was just a random idea that's years old. **

**This kind of reminds me of a spin off to my story "Memory Wiped". In fact, it has all the basic points of before. Geese…I feel like I'm committing plagiarism on myself. **

***1* Chibi is the informal Japanese way to say small person. (Ed is definitely a hot chibi!)**


End file.
